


Hermes

by Wrynn



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek - Various Authors, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Science Fiction
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrynn/pseuds/Wrynn
Summary: L'USS Enterprise reprend sa mission d'exploration dans l'espace. Une année après la trahison de l'Amiral Marcus et de la vengeance de Khan, Jim Kirk a encore du mal à vivre avec ce qu'il s'est passé. Si ses proches essaient au mieux de l'aider, ils sont loin d'imaginer ce qui les attend dans l'immensité de l'espace, et que le passé n'est pas toujours si loin que l'on pourrait le croire. Jim devra faire face à ses plus grosses erreurs. Spock l'aidera-t-il à couvrir ses arrières à nouveau ? Jim gardera-t-il son statut de Capitaine ? Et surtout, Hermes sera-t-il sa perte, ou son salut ?
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock, Spirk - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> L'histoire est en cours d'écriture, je n'indiquerai donc pas de délai pour poster mes chapitres et je garderai une certaine avance dessus.  
> N'hésitez pas à me faire des retours sur ce que vous en pensez, je répondrais à vos reviews.  
> Sur ce, très bonne lecture à tous !

# Prologue

* * *

Jim courrait à s’en exploser les poumons. Dans quelle galère ils venaient encore de se fourrer ?! Il courrait droit devant lui sans même voir où il posait les pieds. Le plafond de la grotte s’effondrait sur lui et il n’avait clairement pas le temps d’observer plus longtemps le paysage. Pour ce qu’il y avait à voir. Il bénissait le dépôt de mousse phosphorescente pour l’éclairer un minimum, lui évitant de foncer droit contre une paroi.

Il se précipita contre l’une d’entre elle quand un énorme rocher tomba juste sur sa position. Il lâcha spontanément son communicateur, qui tomba au sol au milieu de la pluie de roches.

_Merde !

Il sauta dessus pour le récupérer et reprit sa course, activant son communicateur.

_Kirk à Enterprise ! La navette a réussi à décoller ?

Jim buta sur une roche et s’étala sur le sol escarpé. Cette fois, il cramponnait fermement son communicateur à la main. Ce dernier s’activa à nouveau alors qu’il se relevait et se remettait à courir.

« **Capitaine, ils ont réussi à repartir ; nous essayons de verrouiller votre position pour vous téléporter à bord, mais il y a trop d’interférences.** »

Spock n’avait fait que confirmer ses craintes. Il arrivait à voir le bout de la grotte. Encore une centaine de mètres. Derrière lui, une deuxième explosion provoqua un tremblement plus important dans toute la grotte. L’horizon de lumière devant lui se boucha. Il hésita moins d’une seconde : remarquant une ouverture sous un rocher, il s’y engagea sans même réfléchir à une chance de sortie.

Il rampa sur plusieurs mètres, étouffant avec la poussière et l’espace réduit de son passage. Puis, enfin, il vit la lumière. Le passage était trop étroit. Il devait forcer pour sortir. Il s’appuya sur la roche et tira pour s’extraire, criant sous l’effort et la douleur. Il étouffait presque de panique à la peur de rester coincé.

« **Capitaine, la densité de l’environnement semble empêcher un verrouillage optimal de votre signal, il faudrait vous éloigner du site du crash.** »

Jim cria sous l’effort.

_Sans déconner !lâcha-t-il, conscient que personne ne l’entendrait.

Il tira, pour faire passer son bassin et enfin, les jambes suivirent, dans un véritable cri de soulagement. Sans plus attendre, il se releva et s’éloigna de la zone, fonçant vers le tracé dégagé par le crash du vaisseau cardassien.

_Remontez-moi !

Son ordre sonnait plus comme un cri de désespoir. Jim continuait de courir droit devant lui alors que le sol s’effondrait au fur et à mesure.

_Vite !!!

Le pied gauche de Jim s’enfonça dans le vide. Il tombait. Juste à l’instant où les étincelles de la téléportation l’entourèrent.

Jim s’étala sur la plaque de réception des téléporteurs la tête en avant, son nez faisant office d’amortisseur dans un « crac » significatif. Son cri de douleur le fut également.

_Jim ! Dis donc, t’as le chic pour atterrir avec grâce à chaque fois !

Le Capitaine de l’Enterprise lança un regard noir vers son médecin en chef alors qu’il se rasseyait, se tenant le nez alors que le sang en coulait abondamment. Bones pointa son tricordeur sur lui et Jim orienta immédiatement son regard vers Spock, qui venait tout juste d’arriver.

_Flemmings et son équipe sont remontés à bord ? Aïe !

Bones venait de lui planter un hypospray dans le bras. Spock répondit immédiatement.

_Ils sont tous sains et saufs à bord et n’ont aucune blessure à notifier. Contrairement à vous.

Jim n’était clairement pas d’humeur à recevoir ce genre de « faits » de la part de son second. Bones lui passa une lumière devant les yeux qui l’aveugla et fit monter un peu plus sa colère.

_Je vais bien ça va ! Je viens seulement de me péter le nez !

Bones retira la lumière mais fit une grimace.

_Non, ça ne va pas ! Tu es salement amoché et il faut que je regarde de plus près tes plaies !

Jim n’eut pas le temps de protester. Il fut saisi par le bras et trainé dans les couloirs par Bones, qui les dirigeait vers l’infirmerie, observant ses côtes et ses hanches. Maintenant que l’adrénaline redescendait, Jim sentit effectivement des picotements douloureux par endroits.

Le docteur le força à s’assoir et, armé d’un autre hypospray, injecta un de ces produits dont Kirk ignorait totalement les propriétés. Bones souleva les ruines de son uniforme jaune, faisant grimacer Jim. Là, il commençait bien à ressentir la douleur, et sa tête lui tournait. Christine passa en coup de vent, lui donnant deux mèches aux propriétés coagulantes qu’il se flanqua dans chaque narine.

_Je suppose que la mission est un échec.

Jim ne cacha pas son agacement quand il se tourna vers Spock.

_Brillante observation Monsieur Spock. C’était dans vos statistiques, je vous l’accorde. Et maintenant, je vais devoir informer l’Amiral Aaya Na’er que nous n’avons pas pu récupérer cette foutue boîte noire ou télécharger son contenu !

Jim ferma un instant les yeux, conscient qu’il s’énervait pour rien.

_Mes excuses, Capitaine. Je ne voulais aucunement vous blesser.

Le blond tourna la tête vers Spock, se radoucissant.

_Je suis celui qui est désolé, Spock. Je n’aurais pas dû vous répondre comme ça.

Jim avait bien conscience que Spock était présent à l’infirmerie non pas pour s’inquiéter de la mission, mais pour voir comment il allait.

Il retint un soupir. Depuis qu’ils avaient repris leur expédition après la trahison de l’Amiral Marcus, soit depuis un an, Spock avait changé de comportement vis-à-vis de lui. Il se faisait plus présent, bien qu’il reste toujours ce même glaçon coincé. Parfois, Jim n’arrivait pas à déterminer si c’était un signe d’amitié ou bien seulement un commandant en second qui redoutait les folies de son capitaine.

Jim grimaça alors que Bones lui appliquait un pansement régénérant sur les côtes.

_Je ne sais pas comment tu t’es fait ça, mais ça t’as tranché assez profondément.

Jim haussa les épaules.

_En rampant pour sortir, probablement. Leur roche était assez coupante.

Spock hocha la tête.

_Elle semblait de nature volcanique.

Jim hocha la tête également, en accord avec Spock.

_Ok, j’ai terminé. Jim, repasse demain pour un bilan complet et là, repose-toi ! Tes données indiquent que tu commences sérieusement à être en état d’épuisement !

Jim se redressa et retira les mèches dans son nez.

_Tu me l’as déjà dit Bones, je te dis que ça allait passer d’ici quelques jours !

Il jeta les mèches et se dirigea vers la sortie. Bones cria derrière lui :

_Tu m’as déjà dit ça la semaine dernière, et celle d’avant !

Les portes se fermèrent juste après. Jim était déjà dans le couloir, s’engageant vers le turbolift, Spock le suivant comme son ombre. Ce dernier essayait de l’interpeller mais Jim l’ignorait, sachant pertinemment ce que Spock allait dire. Que Bones avait raison, qu’il devait l’écouter, que ça risquait de mal se passer, etc. Les discours de moralité à la vulcaine, il les connaissait par cœur. Il entra dans le turbolift.

_Capitaine, le Docteur McCoy a raison. Vous devriez envisager de prendre un temps de congés-

Jim le coupa en levant la main.

_Ma santé, c’est mes affaires, Commander. Je gère. Fin de la discussion.

Il serra les dents et fixa les portes du turbolift, attendant impatiemment qu’elles s’ouvrent. Spock n’ajouta pas un mot de plus. Tant mieux. Jim n’était pas d’humeur.

_Capitaine sur la passerelle.

Kirk prit place sur son fauteuil de commandement et dirigea son regard vers son premier pilote :

_Mettez les gaz, Monsieur Sulu ! On s’en va d’ici ! Reprenez le cap sur notre destination première.

L’asiatique hocha la tête et déclencha la manœuvre.

_A vos ordres, Capitaine.

Kirk attendit qu’ils passent en distorsion pour se tourner vers Spock :

_Je vous laisse prendre la suite du quart. Je vais contacter l’Amiral depuis mes quartiers.

Spock hocha la tête et ils échangèrent leurs places.

Quand les portes du turbolift se fermèrent et qu’il fut seul, Jim lâcha un profond soupir. Quelle situation de merde. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, sentant la fatigue retomber sur ses épaules crispées. Il sortit du turbolift, marchant dans les couloirs d’un blanc immaculé de l’Enterprise plus par automatisme qu’autre chose.

Il composa son code d’identification et entra dans ses quartiers. Il se servit un verre d’eau qu’il engloutit d’une traite et se dirigea vers sa salle de bains. Son uniforme était foutu, déchiré et tâché de sang un peu partout, noirci par la poussière et les cendres. Encore un uniforme en moins, pour changer.

Il se déshabilla entièrement et alluma sa douche. Les pansements de Bones tiendraient sans problème. Il posa son front contre la paroi, fermant les yeux pour essayer de détendre ses muscles sous l’eau chaude. Il fallait qu’il se fasse tout un résumé de la situation pour savoir ce qu’il avait exactement à dire.

Alors qu’ils avaient mis le cap vers une nébuleuse encore peu connue à la limite de l’espace de la Fédération, Kirk avait reçu un ordre venant de l’Amiral Aaya Na’er pour lui demander d’effectuer une mission d’urgence. L’Enterprise étant le seul vaisseau de la Fédération dans les parages, Jim n’avait pas eu d’autre choix que d’obéir et de mettre de côté sa mission d’exploration.

De ce que l’Amiral lui avait communiqué, un vaisseau de classe Galor de l’Union cardassienne s’était crashé sur un planétoïde non loin de leur parcours. Il était alors devenu vital pour la Fédération d’aller sur place récupérer un maximum de données que le vaisseau contenait, notamment de récupérer leur boîte noire. Un tel vaisseau représentait une véritable mine d’or d’informations.

L’idée était alors d’arriver sur les lieux du crash, de récupérer la boîte noire et de repartir sans être repéré. C’était simple. Un aller-retour. Ce qu’ils n’avaient pas prévu, s’étaient les données topographiques du planétoïde qui étaient catastrophiques. S’y rendre sur place était beaucoup trop dangereux et Spock s’y était fermement opposé, Scotty également et Jim n’avait pas eu d’autre choix de la part de sa hiérarchie que d’essayer.

Alors avec une équipe de la sécurité, il s’y était rendu. Le vaisseau cardassien, bien que très endommagé, avait eu une coque bien plus résistante que le sol et s’était enfoncé sous la roche de plusieurs centaines de mètres. Jim avait posé leur navette en extérieur et ils s’y étaient rendus, tentant de rejoindre le vaisseau à travers les galeries creusées naturellement dans la roche. Ils avaient à peine mis le pied à bord du vaisseau quand tout avait commencé à trembler.

Le simple fait d’y repenser fit frissonner Jim. Les quelques cardassiens qui avaient miraculeusement survécu au crash avaient piégé leur vaisseau. La réaction en chaîne avait été violente. Jim avait tenté de stopper la mise en fonction du réacteur via les panneaux de commande alors qu’il avait ordonné à son équipe de partir devant et fuir. Il avait échoué. Il ne lisait pas très bien le cardassien et ses connaissances en informatique et en pilotage ne lui avaient été d’aucune aide.

Alors il était parti en courant à son tour. Résultat des courses : il avait failli y laisser sa peau, celle de son équipe et le vaisseau était parti en morceaux, enseveli sous des tonnes de pierre. Le plan était foireux dès le départ, mais la hiérarchie n’allait peut-être pas avoir cette même opinion.

Jim coupa l’eau et sorti de sa douche. Il était épuisé. Moralement, psychologiquement, physiquement. Surtout physiquement. Il avait du mal à tenir un tel rythme et cette petite escapade extérieure l’avait poussé à bout. Il laissa son regard se perdre sur son reflet. L’image qu’il voyait n’était pas plaisante. Son teint était plus pâle qu’à l’accoutumée, ses traits étaient tirés et de grosses cernes ornaient le dessous de ses yeux. Sans parler de son nez cassé, qui était encore coloré malgré les soins régénérateurs de Bones.

Il s’habilla avec lassitude et se prépara à passer cet appel qui allait, assurément, lui déplaire. Son interlocutrice répondit au bout de quelques secondes.

« **Capitaine Kirk. Comment s’est déroulée la mission ?** »

Jim croisa les bras devant le visage projeté de la trill alpha.

_Amiral, la mission s’est avérée être un échec. Comme nous vous l’avions indiqué, les données topographiques indiquaient une instabilité du sol et une roche friable, rendant toute expédition terrestre dangereuse. Ajoutez à cela le fait que le vaisseau était piégé et vous obtenez un vaisseau cardassien en morceaux et une équipe ayant échappé de peu à la mort.

L’Amiral tenta de cacher sa frustration. Jim la lisait parfaitement sur son visage.

« **Vous nous avez fait perdre une occasion inestimable de pouvoir récupérer des informations sur l’Empire cardassien ! J’espère que vous n’avez pas laissé de traces de votre passage. Vous me décevez, Capitaine Kirk. Vous ne méritez pas les éloges que Christopher avaient faits à votre sujet.** »

Jim reçut la pique en plein cœur, mais il ne se laissa pas démonter face à elle. Hors de question.

_Sauf votre respect, Amiral Na’er, je ne suis pas un faiseur de miracles. J’ai suivi vos ordres, malgré le fait que vous mettiez la vie de mes hommes en danger. Vous n’avez pas tenu compte des risques, maintenant en voici les conséquences.

La brune lui lança un regard noir.

« **Votre insolence n’a d’égal que votre incompétence.** »

Jim serra les dents avant d’ouvrir la bouche pour répondre une réplique cinglante quand l’intercom de ses quartiers sonna. Jim tourna un instant la tête vers la porte avant de reporter son attention sur l’Amiral.

_Je vais devoir mettre fin à notre charmante discussion, Amiral. Je vous enverrai un rapport détaillé de la mission.

« **Je ne manquerai pas de faire part de votre échec au Haut Commandement de Starfleet.** »

Jim lui adressa son plus beau sourire impudent.

_Parfait, je comptais justement leur envoyer le rapport de mission également. Bonne soirée, Amiral.

La communication se coupa sans même qu’il ne fasse le moindre geste. Jim laissa échapper sa colère en balayant sa table d’un geste du bras.

_Quelle connasse !

Le plateau d’échec vola. Il se pinça l’arrête du front alors qu’à la porte, la sonnerie retentit à nouveau. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration avant de se rendre à la porte et d’ouvrir.

_Capitaine.

Jim lui adressa un grand sourire, spontanément content de voir un visage qu’il appréciait.

_Spock ! Votre sens du timing vient de me sauver la mise, vous n’avez pas idée ! Il y a un problème ?

Spock pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Jim devina son interrogation avant même que les mots du vulcain ne sortent de sa bouche :

_Je venais prendre de vos nouvelles. Votre entretien avec l’Amiral s’est mal passé ?

Jim haussa les épaules.

_Disons que j’ai entendu pire. Cette femme oublie que le respect va dans les deux sens, même si mon grade est inférieur au sien.

Le tressautement d’un des sourcils de Spock lui indiqua son léger amusement.

_De votre part, je trouve cela assez… ironique.

Jim ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

_C’est vrai, je vous l’accorde.

Spock reprit :

_Souhaitez-vous que nous reprenions ce soir la partie d’échecs que nous avions commencé il y a trois jours ?

Jim ferma les yeux, se passant une main sur la nuque. Cette partie qu’ils avaient commencée juste avant cette mission inopinée sur le planétoïde. Cette partie qu’il venait d’envoyer valser moins de cinq minutes avant.

_Euh… j’ai malencontreusement renversé le plateau. On en refait une autre ce soir ?

Spock hocha la tête.

_Avec plaisir.

Jim lui adressa un sourire et Spock se tourna pour repartir lorsqu’il s’arrêta.

_« Malcontreusement », Capitaine ?

Jim eut un délai de réaction avant de répondre.

_Oui, enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! A tout à l’heure.

Il referma la porte avant même que Spock n’ait pu ajouter quelque chose. Pour éviter que Jim n’expose plus encore ses écarts de comportement. Il n’avait pas besoin d’être encore sermonné. Pas aujourd’hui.

Il jeta un regard vers l’échiquier et toutes les pièces renversées. Il se força à tout ramasser et reposa les pièces sur la table en vitesse, pressé d’en finir. Il avait encore pas mal de travail et il ne voulait pas que ça empiète sur toute sa soirée. Pas ce soir.

Il s’installa pour rédiger en priorité son rapport de mission, ne manquant pas de mentionner chaque détail pouvant refléter l’incompétence de l’Amiral Na’er, se réfrénant sur le vocabulaire pour ne pas être trop agressif. Il compila le reste des rapports de son équipe de la sécurité ainsi que les données du terrain et envoya le tout aux destinataires concernés par l’affaire. Jim y passa un bon moment, et fit une croix sur son dîner pour rattraper son retard sur d’autres rapports qui s’étaient accumulés. Pour ça, il avait dû décliner l’offre d’Uhura d’aller manger avec toute la fine équipe. Un autre soir.

Il en oublia presque que Spock devait arriver. Quand l’intercom de ses quartiers sonna à nouveau, Jim décida qu’il était temps de s’arrêter. Il alla ouvrir à Spock, qui s’installa naturellement à sa place habituelle lorsqu’ils jouaient.

_Je suppose que vous ne m’accompagnez pas ?

Jim montra à Spock la bouteille de whisky qu’il avait dans les mains. Spock secoua négativement la tête.

_De l’eau suffira, Capitaine. Merci.

Jim avait anticipé et il apporta les deux verres sur la table alors que Spock disposait les pièces sur les plateaux. Jim trouva une pomme juste devant sa place.

_Je vous ai ramené ceci. Ne pas vous nourrir ralentirait votre temps de récupération.

Le Capitaine lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Il trouvait toujours ce genre de geste touchant de la part du vulcain.

Ils entamèrent alors leur partie d’échecs, dans le silence, comme à leur habitude. Jim mangeait en même temps sa pomme sous le regard attentif de son commander. Depuis le début du voyage, ils se voyaient régulièrement le soir dans les quartiers de l’un ou de l’autre pour passer des soirées comme celles-ci. Quelques fois, ils jouaient dans la salle de repos des officiers mais ils servaient lus de spectacle aux passants et cela pouvait parfois les ennuyer.

Alors, le temps qu’ils passaient en privé dans leurs quartiers, c’était un privilège qu’ils s’accordaient mutuellement. Parfois, à la place des jeux d’échecs, Jim venait écouter Spock jouer du luth vulcain, d’autres fois ils discutaient littérature terrienne. Jim adorait ces moments de détente qu’il passait avec Spock et ça comptait beaucoup pour lui. C’était des moments où Spock ne le sermonnait pas ou ne lui rappelait pas constamment les règles de Starfleet. Surtout que bon, ces règles, à quelques exceptions près, il les connaissait bien. Il les ignorait juste.

Jim reporta son attention sur la partie et déplaça un de ses cavaliers, puis il scruta Spock. Quand ils étaient l’un en face de l’autre, il pouvait prendre le temps d’analyser chaque micro-expression de son second, déterminer à quoi chaque haussement de sourcil était dû, ce qu’un changement de regard pouvait signifier ou une inclinaison de la tête. Avec le temps, il avait appris à lire un peu en Spock, qui se relâchait parfois en sa présence. Cet état de fait rendait Jim content, compte tenu de l’importance que Spock accordait à la logique et à la raison face à ses émotions humaines.

Il en était profondément admiratif. Spock devait garder un contrôle constant sur ses émotions et ses intuitions humaines. Un contrôle qui pouvait s’avérer être dangereux s’il était un jour rompu. C’était ce genre de contrôle qui lui manquait parfois, et qui avait manqué dans ses débuts de capitaine. Il avait amèrement retenu la leçon et malgré ça, il n’arrivait pas à faire de progrès de ce côté-là. Il agissait impulsivement et en suivant son instinct.

Il repensa à l’évolution de sa relation avec Spock. Même si cette relation était mal partie et qu’ils étaient totalement opposés, ils formaient un duo efficace. Peut-être qu’un jour, si Jim arrivait à être meilleur et à agir de manière plus réfléchie, Spock et lui formeraient un duo encore plus efficace. Peut-être qu’un jour, cette image de capitaine immature et impulsive cesserait de le suivre, et qu’il serait plus respecté par ses pairs. Chose difficile avec le parcours qu’il avait eu jusqu’ici. Quelque part, son équipage avait été le seul à changer d’opinion sur lui.

Jim but une partie de son verre, réalisant une chose qu’il n’avait jamais faite jusqu’ici. Il en avait toujours eu honte et, ce soir, il avait besoin de l’extérioriser.

_Je ne me suis jamais excusé envers vous, Spock. Pour ce que j’ai pu vous dire, il y a quelques années, après… après Vulcain.

Il but une autre partie de son verre. Spock eut un léger tic de surprise avant de répondre.

_Nul besoin de vous en excuser, Capitaine. J’ai réalisé plus tard que le but de votre manœuvre était de me fragiliser émotionnellement pour récupérer un commandement qui, en tout état de cause, vous revenait de droit. Je ne vous en ai jamais tenu rigueur.

Jim hocha la tête.

_Je sais mais… je ne vous l’ai jamais dit.

Spock porta toute son attention sur lui et Jim essaya d’échapper à son regard en se concentrant sur le plateau.

_Vous n’aviez pas besoin. Pourquoi maintenant, Jim ?

Il haussa les épaules. Peut-être que c’était pour se retirer un peu de poids sur la conscience. Pour se sentir un peu mieux. Parce qu’il y pensait, et qu’il avait fallu que ça sorte. Jim joua un pion sans répondre. Spock enchaina immédiatement avec le déplacement de sa tour. Jim saisit son verre pour le terminer.

_Votre changement de comportement a t-il un rapport aux évènements de l’année dernière concernant Khan Noonien Singh ?

Jim faillit recracher son whisky tant il était surpris par la question. Il reposa son verre, observant Spock. Son cœur avait loupé un battement et quelque part, il sentit sa panique monter. Il avala difficilement son whisky, essayant de garder contenance alors qu’il prenait son cavalier pour le jouer. Il décocha un sourire par réflexe avant de répondre :

_Quel changement ?

Il savait que jouer l’autruche ne marcherait pas face à Spock, mais il avait tenté le coup sous la panique. Il déglutit, sachant qu’il était totalement grillé. En face, le vulcain répondit de manière très analytique.

_Ces dernières semaines, votre comportement a changé. Vous réduisez vos rapports sociaux, vous êtes plus introverti : moins de rires, de sourires, d’échanges tactiles. Vous vous excusez plus auprès des autres, vous êtes plus soucieux, vous dormez moins. Votre isolement est un trait significatif à la tristesse et vous n’adoptez ce repli sur vous-mêmes qu’à l’approche de votre anniversaire, date rappelant également la mort de votre père. Le Capitaine Pike étant décédé il y a exactement un an en date stellaire, j’en ai conclu que ces évènements étaient la raison de votre attitude. Je peux illustrer tous mes propos par des chiffres si vous le souhaitez.

Spock déplaça sa pièce juste après le coup de Jim. Son fou prit le cavalier du blond. Jim serra la mâchoire sans répondre.

Son anniversaire n’avait jamais été un évènement joyeux, parce que son père était mort ce jour-là. Et son absence n’en avait été que plus présente au fil des années. Pike avait été là pour lui servir de seconde figure paternelle et avait comblé ce vide que Jim avait toujours ressenti. Puis il était mort, et… et dans sa quête de vengeance, une partie de son équipage avait été balayée également.

Il posa son fou sur le second plateau. Il avait perdu tout sourire sur son visage. De toute façon, ses sourires de façade n’avaient jamais trompé Spock. Et, il n’avait pas la force de faire semblant devant lui.

_Ce n’est pas un jugement, Jim.

Le blond eut un léger rictus.

_Je sais, Spock. Mais… à cause de mon impulsivité, des dizaines de personnes sont mortes.

Il ferma les yeux, les échos de leurs cris résonnant dans sa tête. Jim en rêvait beaucoup dernièrement et se rappelait de choses comme si ça s’était passé la veille.

_Et vous avez sauvé des dizaines d’autres vies, dont la mienne. N’oubliez pas Capitaine, que vos actes ont sauvé de nombreuses vies.

Jim termina son verre et joua.

_Je n’oublie pas également que ce sont mes actes qui nous ont mis dans cette situation plus que périlleuse.

_Vous avez fait ce qui était juste. Sans quoi, le Haut Commandement de Starfleet ne vous aurait pas confié l’Enterprise après sa reconstruction et vous n’auriez pas conservé votre grade.

Le vulcain joua son tour. Jim se servit un autre verre mais n’ajouta rien de plus. Il n’avait pas envie de s’étaler sur le sujet et Spock semblait l’avoir compris. Jim ne pouvait pas en parler plus que ça. C’était encore trop récent. Trop douloureux. Trop présent.

Il but un peu et joua son tour. Il se laissait distraire par ses pensées et reporta son attention sur les plateaux pour resserrer sa stratégie. Spock avait bien joué et avait entremêlé plusieurs pièges, lui assurant de multiples victoires selon les coups que Jim jouerait. Il devait être prudent et les envisager pour tout contrer. Le mouvement de Spock allait lui indiquer ce qu’il allait devoir faire. Le mouvement le plus optimal était de bouger la reine sur le plateau intermédiaire. Spock bougea son fou.

Jim essaya de rester de marbre face à ce mouvement. Il avait beau tourner la chose dans sa tête, la reine aurait été le choix le plus judicieux. Au mieux, Spock aurait gagné en quatre coups. Au pire, il aurait gagné en sept. Bouger le fou… ça l’éloignait de la victoire. C’était quoi, cette manœuvre de la part de Spock ?!

Il bougea sa propre reine. Spock se montrait plus indulgent avec lui, pour quoi, préserver son égo ? Il n’avait jamais fait ça avant. Comment est-ce qu’il devait considérer la manœuvre de Spock ? Ce dernier bougea sa reine au centre du plateau. Un coup de retard. Spock était peut-être distrait. Jim se faisait des nœuds à la tête pour rien. Il soupira, faisant basculer son roi.

_Désolé, je reconnais ma défaite. Je suis trop fatigué pour continuer ce soir.

Il ne mentait pas. Il sentait sa fatigue et l’envie de continuer à jouer n’y était plus. Spock le scruta quelques secondes avant d’hocher la tête.

_Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser. Bonne nuit, Jim.

Le blond le raccompagna jusqu’à la porte.

_Bonne nuit Spock.

Il regarda le vulcain partir dans le couloir avant de rentrer en soupirant. Il espérait que ses pensées noires allaient vite s’en aller. Il était loin de se douter que ce serait sa dernière soirée sereine avant un long moment.


	2. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Pour ceux qui m'ont déjà lue, dites vous que cette fiction a été la toute première que j'ai "démarré" (et pas encore finie, je l'avoue). Le niveau d'écriture sera peut-être différent. Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires constructifs si vous avez des remarques ! Merci beaucoup ;)

# Nightmares

* * *

Jim s'y revoyait comme s'il était encore dedans. Il ressentait à nouveau cette sensation que provoquaient les déficits de gravité du vaisseau, cette nausée qui le saisissait alors que ses tripes se retournaient dans son ventre, ce froid mordant s'infiltrant à travers les brèches de la coque. L'adrénaline remplissait bien son travail et maintenait tous ses sens en alerte.

Il courrait à travers son vaisseau, faisant route vers le réacteur, essayant de ne pas se laisser distraire par les membres de son équipage qui hurlaient en tombant des ponts, envahis par la peur et la douleur. Il devait arriver au réacteur le plus vite possible, il devait sauver ceux qui pouvaient encore l'être. Il y avait plus d'une centaine de personnes qui comptaient encore sur lui, sur une aide quelconque, sur l'arrivée d'un miracle qui stopperait la chute de l'Enterprise sur Terre. Il fallait que ce miracle arrive. Il fallait que Scotty et lui réussissent à faire repartir le réacteur.

Son cœur battait si fort qu'il crut qu'à chaque pas qu'il faisait, son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Les veines à ses tempes pulsaient alors que la panique envahissait chaque parcelle de son être. Seule l'adrénaline réussissait à le maintenir calme en apparence et lui permettait de rester concentré sur chaque mouvement qu'il faisait.

Il continuait sa course avec Scotty, ignorant les cris de l'équipage alors que les nacelles de secours se détachaient de leurs rails d'arrimage, réduisant à néant toute fuite du vaisseau. La situation était critique, il le savait. Il était prêt à tout pour sauver son équipage.

Jim regardait Scotty paniquer alors qu'il s'activait sur le panneau de commande. Il se revoyait demander ce qu'il se passait, il entendait clairement la voix de Scotty lui expliquer le problème avec les contacteurs, et… Et Jim avait fait un choix.

Dans l'urgence de la situation, il devait tout tenter. Tout. Son équipage comptait sur lui. Il devait trouver une façon de relancer le réacteur. Il n'était pas question que l'Enterprise s'écrase.

Jim se précipitait vers l'entrée du réacteur. S'il arrivait à aligner à nouveau les contacteurs… Ils auraient tous une chance de survie. Spock, Scotty, Bones et les autres. Il revoyait Scotty tenter de l'arrêter. Il visualisait cet instant où il prenait conscience que s'il y allait, il ne reviendrait pas. Il se souvenait avoir fait un choix. Celui d'entrer.

Il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur sur sa peau lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle pour accéder au tube de Jefferies menant au réacteur. L'air lui brûlait la gorge, les yeux, mais il avançait malgré la douleur. Sa souffrance n'avait pas d'importance face à celle de ses hommes. Ils lui avaient confié leurs vies, il en était responsable.

Il voyait au bout du tube le réacteur. Il avait vite repéré le problème et il fit de son mieux pour s'y rendre. La machine était si grande face à lui. L'escalader avait été éprouvant, la chaleur était écrasante et le vaisseau continuait de tomber. Jim se souvenait avoir eu les larmes aux yeux quand il s'était attaqué aux contacteurs. Parce qu'il savait qu'il était déjà irradié.

Remettre les contacteurs en place fut probablement l'une des choses les plus difficiles qu'il ait faite de sa vie, à cause de cette douleur et de cette chaleur insupportables. Il s'essoufflait, il avait mal, son corps entier voulait renoncer et abandonner alors qu'il redoublait d'efforts. Jim criait. Parce qu'il devait réussir, il n'avait pas le droit à l'échec.

Il revoyait cette magnifique lumière lorsque les contacteurs furent à nouveau alignés et il ressentit l'immense douleur du choc quand il fut projeté. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait réussi à remettre le réacteur en marche. Il fallait qu'il sache si l'équipage allait bien.

Il arrivait à sentir cette chaleur, cette douleur alors qu'il rampait à travers le tunnel pour atteindre le sas. Il avait senti la décélération brusque du vaisseau et sut que Spock avait réussi. C'était cette victoire qui l'avait motivé à avancer jusqu'au sas. Il devait fermer la porte pour permettre aux radiations d'être contenues. Il étouffait, avançant malgré tout et après une lutte interminable, il put enfin fermer la porte du sas du réacteur.

Jim revoyait encore le visage de Scotty, derrière la porte. Cette expression fermée qui essayait de contenir ses émotions. Jim connaissait son sort. Il savait qu'il n'en avait plus que pour quelques minutes. La douleur se ressentait dans tout son corps, ses muscles, son ventre, sa poitrine, sa tête.

Il revoyait nettement Spock, sa peine sur son visage alors qu'il s'était mis à sa hauteur. Jim était heureux de voir Spock. Heureux d'avoir pu le voir avant de mourir. Chaque inspiration, chaque expiration lui était difficile et douloureuse. Jim ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, encore plus quand Spock lui indiqua qu'ils étaient hors de danger.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait voulu entendre. Plus personne n'allait mourir. Ils avaient tous les deux réussi à protéger le reste de l'équipage. Jim était si soulagé. Et alors qu'il s'était senti serein malgré la douleur, le visage de Spock révélait toute sa peine. C'était si marquant sur son visage, que lorsque Jim avait vu les larmes dans ses yeux, il s'en était senti honoré. Spock libérait ses émotions pour lui.

Puis ses nerfs lâchèrent et il fut incapable de retenir ses émotions, ressentant sa peur face à la mort. Jim avait fait ce choix, mais ça le terrifiait plus que tout. Cette angoisse, cette peur du vide, du noir, du néant… Et Spock qui était incapable de réprimer ses émotions. C'était comme un cadeau. Un honneur. Si seulement il avait eu plus de temps.

Jim se sentit envahir par le noir, par le froid, mais il voulait rester un peu plus longtemps avec Spock, il voulait lutter, lutter pour qu'il comprenne l'attachement qu'il avait pour lui. Jim avait pensé qu'avec Spock, ils avaient vraiment formé un incroyable duo. Qu'ils étaient des partenaires hors pair. Jim était envahi de regrets, mais Spock était là. Il était resté jusqu'à ce que la douleur le surmonte, qu'il soit plongé dans le noir, qu'il soit envahi par le froid. Plongé dans un néant glacial semblable à l'espace, Jim était mort dans une terrible souffrance.

* * *

Jim se réveilla en sursaut, paniqué et trempé de sueur. L'angoisse lui serrait encore la poitrine alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il manquait d'air. Les images étaient trop nettes dans sa tête pour qu'il reprenne le pied sur ses émotions. Le souvenir avait été vif et Jim pouvait encore en sentir les effets sur lui.

Il mit plusieurs minutes à se calmer, secoué par l'expression de Spock ancrée dans sa mémoire. C'était la première fois que cette scène était si vive dans son esprit. C'était la première fois aussi que ça lui faisait un tel effet. Il aurait voulu ne jamais s'en rappeler.

Il resta assis quelques minutes dans son lit avant de se décider à aller prendre une douche. Sa peau était poisseuse et il avait besoin de sentir l'eau sur son corps pour se remettre les idées en place et laver de son esprit cette image de Spock. C'était peine perdue. Le souvenir était trop net et beaucoup trop réel pour s'en aller aussi facilement. Jim était plus que troublé par tout ce qu'il venait de revivre.

Il décida de se préparer pour prendre son quart quelques heures plus tôt. Comme Spock n'était pas encore en service, il prendrait de l'avance. Il prit le temps de prendre un café dans ses quartiers et de consulter les nouvelles sur son PADD, comme à chaque fois qu'il en avait le temps. La liste était longue et il avait toujours à faire.

Alors qu'il consultait les rapports de nuit, Jim, surveillait l'heure jusqu'à ce que vienne celle de son quart et trouva néanmoins le moyen d'être légèrement en retard. Sortant avec son PADD en main, il continuait de consulter l'objet numérique en se dirigeant vers le turbolift. Il passa par la salle de restauration, récupéra au passage une barre protéinée puis continua sa route dans les couloirs, lisant toujours son PADD.

Les rapports lui indiquaient la trajectoire de l'Enterprise et leur entrée dans une nébuleuse assez dense qui leur avait fait changer de cap. Ils sortiraient de distorsion pour prendre des clichés, recueillir des données et analyser la nébuleuse afin de déterminer si elle était explorable ou non. Dans le cas contraire, Kirk donnerait l'ordre de repartir.

Il consulta sa messagerie. Des notifications habituelles, sans plus de surprise, quelques messages non lus et… et un dont il n'y avait pas de nom d'expéditeur. Ça attira l'attention de Jim, qui savait pertinemment que c'était impossible. Tous les messages avaient forcément un expéditeur. Il ouvrit le message.

Son cœur manqua un battement et une bouffée de chaleur le saisit d'un seul coup. Un fichier était joint au message, et il contenait une liste sur toutes les personnes disparues à bord du vaisseau, un an auparavant. Il y avait leurs noms, les photos de leur dossier, leur âge et leurs assignations. Certains étaient jeunes. Si jeunes. Mortes à son bord, sous son commandement. Sous sa responsabilité.

Sa poitrine se serra alors qu'il était envahi par une vague de remords. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait fait, toutes les décisions qu'il avait prises. Quel foutu égoïste. S'il n'avait pas défié Marcus, s'il avait pu le convaincre de laisser son équipage, si seulement il n'avait pas écouté Khan, ou s'il n'avait pas voulu foncer tête baissée pour se venger la mort de Pike, si seulement il n'avait pas violé la première directive… Si seulement… Si seulement durant tout ce temps, il avait réfléchi.

Il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet, se retournant à peine pour s'excuser, essayant de contenir ses émotions autant qu'il le pouvait alors qu'un message venait de complètement l'ébranler. Une main lui attrapa le bras, le stoppant dans sa course.

_Capitaine ?

Spock. Il ne manquait plus que lui. Jim se retourna sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. Le vulcain le lâcha.

_Un problème ?

Il sentait son regard inquisiteur sur lui. Jim eut le pressentiment que s'il ne levait pas les yeux vers son commandant en second, il ne serait pas convainquant dans sa réponse. Il se força à le regarder, fixant la frange de sa coupe au bol.

_Non, pardon, j'ai la tête ailleurs.

Les images de son souvenir vinrent le frapper. Il revoyait Spock, son visage empreint de douleur. C'était bien cette émotion qui marquait le visage de Spock dans ses cauchemars. Celui de la douleur. A cause de lui. Spock avait rompu le contrôle sur ses émotions parce qu'il avait souffert en le voyant mourir. Cette idée lui retourna l'estomac. Combien d'autres personnes avaient tant souffert à cause de lui ?

Jim fut incapable de rester plus longtemps en la présence de Spock sans attirer encore plus son attention. Il esquissa un sourire avant de tourner les talons et de monter dans le premier turbolift qu'il croisa puis il se pressa dans les couloirs. Il avait quitté rapidement sa messagerie et s'était arrêté en route pour emporter une autre tasse de café sur la passerelle. Il en avait besoin. Du café bien noir.

Assis dans son fauteuil de Capitaine, Jim avait enfilé sa tasse en quelques minutes. Il en aurait bien repris un autre s'il n'était pas en plein milieu de son quart. Ces messages le préoccupèrent une bonne partie du temps, quand il n'avait pas à donner des ordres. Il devait se ressaisir avant que le reste de son équipage de pont ne se rende compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_Monsieur Sulu, dans combien de temps serons-nous en bordure de la nébuleuse ?

Sulu se tourna vers lui pour lui répondre.

_D'ici quelques minutes, Capitaine. Nous sommes dans le Quadrant Bêta, près de la zone neutre. Nous sommes encore en territoire fédéré.

Kirk hocha la tête.

_Bien, alors surveillez les écrans, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de mauvaises surprises.

Jim regardait l'immense vitre devant eux. L'écran projeté avait été retiré pour faire place à la vue sur l'espace. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Enterprise entra dans l'immense nuage gazeux. Tout l'équipage observa leur entrée dans le nuage, fascinés. Jim trouvait la nébuleuse magnifique. Les teintes de bleu et de jaune se mêlaient dans des teintes plus sombres, faisant ressortir le contraste de couleur.

Elle semblait si dense, si épaisse et immobile qu'on aurait dit qu'elle était consistante. Il enregistra les images dans sa mémoire et considéra que c'était l'une des plus belles choses qu'il n'ait jamais vu, après l'implosion lente d'une planète ou l'exploration d'un monde totalement rose. Jim se força à sortir de sa contemplation.

_Réduisez l'allure en vitesse luminique, Monsieur Sulu. Scannez la zone, prenez des clichés. Si les conditions sont favorables, nous nous aventurerons plus profondément à l'intérieur. (Il marqua une pause, se tournant vers Uhura). Y a-t-il des traces de romuliens dans le secteur ?

_Rien n'indique leur présence sur les fréquences, Capitaine.

_Ni sur les écrans, indiqua Chekov.

Jim réfléchit. Ils n'étaient pas exposés au danger, la zone dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était alliée et pourtant, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Peut-être que c'était dû à ces foutus messages. Ça lui rappelait que son empressement avait déjà causé trop de dégâts. Il ne pouvait pas faire d'autres erreurs similaires.

_Restez en alerte, on ne sait jamais.

La journée allait être longue. Il s'autorisa à aller chercher à nouveau une tasse de café avant de reprendre sa place. Il reprit son PADD et consulta à nouveau sa messagerie. Ce message anonyme le préoccupait et Jim n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment une telle chose était possible. Il regarda à nouveau le message en question. Envoi interne, mais le nom de l'auteur était crypté. Comment c'était possible ?! Il aurait fallu pirater le logiciel de communication de l'Enterprise pour ça.

Kirk serra la mâchoire et crispa sa main sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Il espérait que l'envoi de ce message n'était qu'une mauvaise farce, ou le fruit d'une rancune passagère. Il l'espérait vraiment. Parce que si cette histoire s'étendait et allait plus loin, ça ne donnerait rien de bon. Pour lui comme pour l'auteur de ce message.

Il prit le temps de mettre à jour le journal de bord rédigé du capitaine, retraçant le parcours de la mission d'exploration de l'USS Enterprise. Il consulta les derniers retours qu'on lui faisait, sur les petits soucis en machinerie ou des requêtes effectuées par l'équipage, les derniers évènements qu'ils organisaient à bord afin d'ajouter un peu plus de vie. D'ailleurs, peut-être qu'il ferait bien d'envisager de s'arrêter à une base de Starfleet avant de quitter le Quadrant. Pour que son équipage puisse voir leur famille avant de s'éloigner.

_Capitaine ! Vous me devez une consultation, veuillez me suivre.

Kirk sursauta dans son fauteuil, à la fois surpris d'entendre McCoy derrière lui et surpris dans sa façon de lui parler. Trop formel. Puis il percuta.

_Quoi, _maintenant_?! Ça ne peut pas attendre la fin de mon quart ?

Bones croisa les bras.

_Non, ordre de ton médecin !

Et sans plus attendre, Jim fut entrainé dans le turbolift par le docteur, qui agrippait fermement son bras.

_Bones, je ne peux pas quitter mon poste comme ça !protesta Jim en essayant de se dégager.

_D'habitude, ça ne te gêne pas. Et puis, je me suis arrangé avec le lutin au sang vert.

Jim crut mal entendre.

_Vous avez quoi ?!

Bones soupira et passa devant quand les portes s'ouvrirent. Jim le suivit de près, voulant obtenir plus d'informations mais il se heurta au silence du médecin. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans l'infirmerie, l'un armé de son tricordeur et l'autre assis sur un lit que la réponse vint :

_On s'inquiète pour toi, Jim. Et quand je dis « on », ce n'est pas que Spock et moi. C'est Sulu, Uhura, Chekov, Scotty,… Tu es épuisé, Jim. Physiquement c'est le cas et mentalement ça a l'air de suivre. T'es une Ferrarri qui essaie de battre le record de vitesse avec les quatre roues crevées et le frein à main !

Jim balaya les remarques de Bones d'un geste de la main.

_Eh bien, si ça vous inquiète tant, j'irais me reposer à la fin de mon quart. Satisfait ?

McCoy secoua la tête.

_C'est pour plusieurs jours, Jim. Je te mets en arrêt, le temps que tu te stabilises et que tu sois en meilleure forme. Tant que ce ne sera pas le cas, tu ne reprendras pas le poste.

La colère de Jim monta si vite qu'il fut incapable de la contenir. Il se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna de Bones.

_Tu n'es pas sérieux ?! Merde Bones, je vais bien !

L'intéressé se rapprocha avec son PADD à la main, montrant des courbes et des chiffres. Jim n'avait pas besoin d'avoir des connaissances médicales pour savoir ce que son ami voulait lui montrer. Une bonne partie des données étaient en rouge et dans le négatif.

_Je fais ça pour ton bien !insista Bones.

Jim était furieux. Il quitta l'infirmerie en serrant les dents, cherchant à réprimer ce qu'il ressentait pour paraître correct jusqu'aux derniers mètres qui le séparaient de ses quartiers. Il ne repassa pas par la passerelle. S'il croisait prochainement les oreilles pointues de Spock, il les lui ferait bouffer.

Jim était réellement en colère. Il se sentait trahi par ses amis, voyant leur action comme un geste pour lui retirer le commandement de son vaisseau. Commandement auquel il accordait une grande importance. S'en voir ainsi démuni par son premier officier et par son médecin en chef, ça lui fendait le cœur. C'était ses amis les plus proches, les seuls à qui il était susceptible de se confier et ils venaient de lui retirer le commandement de l'Enterprise. Ils ne croyaient plus en ses capacités à diriger son vaisseau. Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'était que c'était la deuxième fois que ça lui arrivait. Deux fois à cause de Spock. Quel con il était de se faire encore avoir.

Il passa le reste de la journée enfermé dans sa cabine, pestant devant chaque rapport qu'il recevait venant de son premier commandant. Sa première réaction aurait été de tous les ignorer, mais il devait rester professionnel et tenir le rôle qu'il avait, celui de capitaine. Il devait encore montrer qu'il était capable de tenir ce rôle, même si la rigueur et la minutie de Spock dans ses rapports étaient de loin meilleures que les siennes. Cette impartialité qu'avait Spock restait néanmoins un atout. D'une certaine manière, Jim l'admirait et en était jaloux.

Il fût tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'un message. Encore une fois, l'expéditeur était inconnu. Le cœur de Jim se serra. Il hésita à l'ouvrir durant quelques secondes, repensant au contenu de l'autre message similaire lu dans la matinée. Sa curiosité prit le pas sur sa peur. Il ouvrit le message, qui contenait plusieurs fichiers. Il ouvrit le premier. Une photo. Elle représentait ce qui ressemblait à une famille andorienne : un homme et une femme ainsi que deux enfants, tous à la peau bleue et aux cheveux clairs. La femme andorienne, que Jim trouva très jolie, portait l'uniforme rouge de Starfleet. L'image suivante était du même style. Un groupe de cadets de Starfleet faisant la fête, dont Jim reconnaissait certains visages comme étant ceux des disparus. La suite était similaire, mais cela n'empêcha pas le Capitaine de consulter tous les fichiers, une boule de remords lui tiraillant les entrailles.

Quand il eut terminé de tout consulter, il mit quelques minutes à taire ses émotions. Il devait agir de manière plus raisonnée. Quel dommage qu'il ne soit pas vulcain. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer sa respiration. Bon. Quelqu'un à bord du vaisseau semblait lui adresser plusieurs reproches, une année pile après l'incident au QG de Starfleet et la confrontation avec Khan. Certes, ces reproches étaient fondés, mais la manière de le faire était de toute évidence illégale. Pour que l'expéditeur ne soit pas affiché, il avait fallu contourner le système de l'Enterprise. Jim ne s'était jamais essayé à pirater le réseau de communications d'un vaisseau et il se demanda comment une telle chose avait pu se faire.

Et soudain, l'ombre d'une idée naquit dans sa tête, si bien qu'il ne réussit pas à se raisonner lui-même : c'était décidé, il allait profiter de ses journées de repos pour pirater à son tour le système. S'il savait comment son expéditeur avait réussi, il pourrait affiner ses recherches et trouver son identité. Comme ça, Jim et lui pourraient discuter face à face de ce qu'il lui voulait exactement, en envoyant ces messages. Il était prêt à entendre les reproches et à subir la colère de la personne, parce qu'il la comprenait. Parce que c'était mérité. Il n'allait pas détruire une vie de plus en reportant l'incident.

On toqua à sa porte. Jim se leva pour aller ouvrir, réfléchissant encore à la manière dont il allait s'y prendre.

_Capitaine !s'exclama Sulu en face de lui. On est content de voir que vous allez bien. Comme vous n'êtes pas revenu après votre visite à l'infirmerie…

_On voulait savoir si vous vouliez vous joindre à nous au réfectoire pour dîner, ajouta Uhura.

Jim haussa un sourcil et consulta sa montre. Il n'avait pas vraiment mangé dans la journée et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait un peu faim. Il hésita quelques instants avant de répondre il n'avait pas envie de voir Spock ou Bones, il était encore en colère contre eux.

_Il y aura qui ?

Etonnés par la question, ses deux interlocuteurs s'échangèrent un regard.

_Scotty et nous deux. Spock étudie encore les données sur la nébuleuse avec le Docteur Marcus, Chekov dîne avec une fille ce soir et nous ne savons pas ce que fait le Docteur McCoy.

Jim afficha un grand sourire.

_Je vous suis !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jim était assis à côté de Scotty et en face d'Uhura. Il était à nouveau de bonne humeur, la discussion tournant autour de Chekov et sa potentielle future conquête. Qui aurait pu croire que ce cher russe avait autant de succès auprès des femmes ? Cette fois-ci, il semblait avoir jeté son dévolu sur une petite denobulan vraiment charmante, ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés tombant en cascade dans son dos. Les arrêtes de son visage soulignaient ses pommettes sans trop les exagérer. Pavel avait décidément bon goût en termes de femmes. Et les denobulans avaient leur réputation aussi.

_Elle va le croquer tout cru !se moqua Jim en regardant le petit couple.

_Ça lui changera de Méluria, quelle pimbêche celle-là !pesta Uhura avec un air mauvais.

Sulu pouffa avant de répondre sur un ton taquin :

_Tu dis ça parce qu'elle a essayé de draguer Spock quand vous étiez encore ensemble !

Kirk n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner de cette information que Scotty intervint :

_Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?

Uhura répondit en riant :

_Depuis un moment déjà Scotty, faut te mettre à jour ! C'était une issue évidente, nous n'avons jamais réussi à accorder nos violons. Mais depuis tout va bien, je te rassure !

_Pourtant les sang-verts sont connus pour avoir un cœur aussi dur que de la pierre !

Jim tourna la tête vers Bones, qui arrivait avec un plateau. Il prit place à côté d'Uhura. Le blond lui lança un regard noir bien senti. La jeune lieutenant ne le remarqua pas.

_Tu serais curieux de voir à quel point c'est faux !dit Uhura en faisant un clin d'œil taquin.

Tandis que tout le monde se mit à rire, Jim et Bones s'échangèrent un regard. Jim était en colère. Bones était gêné.

_Au fait Capitaine, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas retourné à votre quart si vous allez bien ?questionna Scotty.

Jim se crispa. Il se tourna vers Bones, qui haussa les épaules, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait répondre sans inquiéter l'équipage.

_Le Capitaine doit s'occuper d'autres priorités, je suis donc en charge de le remplacer.

Alors que tout le monde se tournait vers le vulcain pour le saluer, Jim serra les poings et se força à sourire en acquiesçant. Il se leva et libéra sa place, sous les regards étonnés de certains.

_D'ailleurs, le devoir m'appelle. Bonne soirée à tous !

Et sur ces mots, il fila, sentant les regards posés sur son dos. Il quitta le mess et préféra vagabonder dans les couloirs de l'Enterprise pour se détendre avant de retourner à sa cabine. Il devait se calmer. Il était à cran en ce moment, mais ça n'était pas une raison pour exploser en public. Il était le Capitaine, il devait donner l'exemple. Quel exemple il faisait…

Il flâna dans les ponts inférieurs, où se trouvaient les quartiers et les zones de détente et de loisirs. Pour une mission d'aussi longue durée, le vaisseau était spécialement aménagé. Il passa devant les salles de sport, les réfectoires, les salles de détentes, la bibliothèque,…

Jim y entra par curiosité, parcourant les rayons riches en diversité, curieux de voir quel genre d'ouvrages il pourrait trouver. Il était heureux que son bâtiment possède encore des ouvrages en papier, le numérique ayant depuis longtemps trouvé une place dans leur monde. Mais si les habitants de la Terre avaient beaucoup évolués en termes de technologies depuis ces derniers siècles, les bienfaits de la lecture d'un livre étaient restés non négligeables et primaient toujours sur les supports numériques.

Il consulta quelques livres, curieux de certains thèmes abordés. Il y avait des livres pour le divertissement, d'autres historiques, d'autres documentaires. Il en trouva même un sur les études comparatives des Romuliens et des Vulcains. Mais c'est après une dizaine de bâillements qu'il se décida à retourner vers ses quartiers.

Bones avait raison, quelque part. Il était fatigué. Il déambula à travers le vaisseau, prenant son temps sur le chemin du retour. Il salua les membres de l'équipage qu'il croisait, certaines têtes étant plus familières que d'autres. Il croisa Carol qui discutait avec une enseigne chargée des opérations, reconnaissable à son uniforme rouge. Il se contenta de les saluer d'un geste de la main, ne voulant pas interrompre leur conversation. Puis il arriva dans son couloir, se dirigeant droit vers ses quartiers… pour tomber sur Spock.

L'homme aux oreilles pointues se tenait devant sa porte, prêt à partir quand il aperçut Jim arriver. Le Capitaine perdit son air habituellement aimable pour saluer fermement son officier.

_Commander Spock.

_Capitaine Kirk.

Le premier officier se décala pour laisser passer son supérieur. Jim composa son digicode pour ouvrir sa porte. Il avait eu dans l'intention de planter Spock devant sa porte, mais quand il entra, le vulcain entra à sa suite sans être invité. Son action surprit Jim l'espace d'une seconde. Il soupira de lassitude, n'ayant pas envie de se lancer dans une conversation avec un homme inflexible. Mais Spock ne pouvait pas être venu pour rien. Il devait y avoir quelque chose.

Le blond attendit alors que son commandant en second prenne la parole pendant qu'il rangeait un peu sa cabine. Il retira son maillot jaune pour ne garder que son t-shirt noir par-dessous. Il retira ensuite ses chaussures et, ainsi plus à l'aise, il reporta son attention sur son visiteur silencieux.

_Vous aviez bien quelque chose à me dire, non ?

Spock, qui l'avait suivi des yeux tout du long, sembla réfléchir avant de se lancer.

_Ce n'est pas important. Peut-être ferais-je mieux de vous en parler demain.

_Faites donc ça, répondit Jim du tac au tac.

Alors que Spock allait partir, il s'arrêta, fixant de nouveau Jim.

_Je perçois de la colère en vous.

_C'est une question ou une affirmation ?

Spock pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

_Un constat. Puis-je en connaître la raison ? Si vous ne jugez pas cela déplacé.

Jim vit rouge en une seconde. Il se leva, couvrant la distance qui les séparait. Il était à deux doigts de le foutre dehors.

_A votre avis, Spock ? Je vais vous aiguiller : je viens de voir le commandement de mon vaisseau m'être retiré par mon médecin en chef et mon Numéro Un qui complotaient dans mon dos. Vous n'éprouvez pas le moindre remords, n'est-ce pas ?! Je suis donc si incompétent à vos yeux ?

Jim soutint son regard avant de se rappeler les derniers messages. Peut-être que Spock n'était pas le seul à le penser. Il se recula et lui tourna le dos.

_Le Docteur McCoy et moi-même ne complotions pas pour vous retirer votre commandement. Nous étions simplement _concernés_ par votre état de santé. En aucun cas cela avait pour but de remettre en question vos capacités à commander cette mission.

Jim tiqua sur le choix des mots et se retourna vers Spock.

_« Concernés » ? Ça ne vous ressemble pas. Ce n'est pas logique.

Il scrutait le vulcain, essayant de l'analyser.

_Rien n'est logique en ce qui vous concerne, Capitaine. Sachez toutefois que votre amitié est pour moi, une chose à laquelle j'accorde beaucoup d'importance.

Jim fut pris au dépourvu. Ça n'était vraiment pas dans les habitudes de Spock de s'exprimer de cette façon. Sa colère redescendit. Il était si pitoyable que ça pour que Spock s'abaisse de cette façon ? Pour susciter une telle inquiétude auprès de son entourage ? Jim essaya de faire bonne figure en esquissant un sourire.

_Et bien, je suis touché. Mais à l'avenir Spock, si vous tenez vraiment à cette amitié, ne me refaites plus un coup pareil. C'est… blessant. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je crois que j'ai du repos à prendre.

Spock hocha la tête. Il se retourna vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

_Bonne nuit, Jim.

_Bonne nuit, Spock.

Puis la porte se referma pour laisser Jim seul face à ses réflexions. Il devait se ressaisir. Il devait montrer qu'il était capable de tenir son rôle de Capitaine. Il jeta alors un regard vers la vitre qui donnait sur l'immensité de l'espace, sur cette magnifique nébuleuse aux nuances si contrastées. Il aimait l'espace. Il y était né. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre. Son regard se posa alors sur le PADD : il y avait d'autres choses qu'il devait régler avant de reprendre son commandement.


	3. Insomnia

# Insomnia

* * *

Penché au-dessus d'un manuel d'apprentissage, Jim cherchait à comprendre le fonctionnement des réseaux de communication internes du vaisseau. Il étudiait le fonctionnement de chaque système et sous-système des réseaux et repérait les zones d'accès aux bornes de communication générale. Seules quelques bornes avaient assez de fonctionnalités et servaient de boîte de transmission, où les données stockées de l'expéditeur étaient temporairement enregistrées pour être retransmises au destinataire.

De ce qu'il comprenait, le piratage devait donc se faire à l'une de ces bornes, pour que les données de l'expéditeur puissent être effacées avant la retransmission. Seulement, la chose ne paraissait pas si simple à faire et contourner les sécurités de l'Enterprise étaient plus que compliquées.

Il tendit son bras pour saisir son énième tasse de café de la journée, sans décoller le nez de ce qu'il étudiait minutieusement. Le manque de sommeil commençait sérieusement à mettre ses nerfs à vif et les messages inconnus sur les victimes de l'incident avec Khan ne cessaient de le harceler. La dernière fois qu'il en avait reçu un, cela lui avait coûté un PADD, qu'il avait violemment envoyé contre le mur de ses appartements.

_Vous allez le fixer comme ça encore longtemps, Monsieur ?

Jim releva la tête pour croiser Caleb, un cadet de la sécurité avec qui il avait sympathisé à force de fréquenter cette salle de pause. Le cadet était assis en face de lui, buvant lui aussi son café. Le blond suivit alors la direction de son regard, qui s'arrêta sur un polo bleu.

_J'estimais simplement le niveau de concentration du Capitaine dans sa tâche, Cadet. (Il croisa le regard de Jim). Je dois admettre que retrouver le Capitaine s'instruire sur son temps libre est fascinant.

Jim le scruta.

_Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre pour un compliment, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

_Je ne fais qu'effectuer un constat, les compétences requises pour votre poste ne requièrent pas ces connaissances. Mes propos n'avaient pas pour but de vous flatter.

Jim leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers le cadet en rouge, qui essayait de ne pas rire. Caleb était un type vraiment sympa. En plus d'être humain, il avait tout pour lui : une bonne carrure, un physique agréable à regarder, un sourire ravageur et une personnalité vibrante. En le côtoyant, il avait compris pourquoi cet homme était si populaire. Peut-être faisait-il aussi parler de lui parce qu'il essayait de draguer Carol Marcus. Dans l'Enterprise, ce genre de petits ragots n'échappait à personne.

_La récrée est finie, je vous laisse. Capitaine. Commander Spock.

Caleb s'était levé et avait joint le geste à la parole, les saluant d'un coup de tête et quitta la pièce.

Il y eut une courte pause où les deux hommes semblèrent se jauger. Spock et lui ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlé depuis que Jim avait été démis de son commandement, quelques jours auparavant. Spock semblait plongé dans ses réflexions. Jim fit le constat que Caleb et le vulcain étaient très opposés. Leur personnalité étaient totalement différentes : Spock était froid comme la glace et introverti alors que Caleb était chaleureux, inspirait la confiance et avait de l'humour. Le courant entre eux pourrait mal passer. Comme c'était le cas parfois en ce qui le concernait personnellement. Jim revint à la réalité.

_Sinon, à part me traiter d'imbécile, vous étiez là pour ?

Spock haussa un sourcil mais ne tint pas compte de la remarque de Jim, l'ayant aisément identifiée comme une pique.

_Nous sommes dans la nébuleuse depuis quelques jours et mis à part quelques orages magnétiques que nous n'avions pas pu détecter avant, nous n'avons rien sur nos écrans.

Jim chercha où pouvait être le problème. Il n'y en avait pas.

_Donc… vous venez me dire qu'il n'y a rien à signaler ?

_Je vous tenais informé. Je venais aussi me renseigner en personne sur votre état de santé, puisque vous semblez adopter un comportement de fuite en vous réfugiant dans cette partie-là du vaisseau.

Jim était halluciné. Il se leva pour faire face à Spock.

_Parce que maintenant, je n'ai plus le droit d'aller où bon me semble sur _mon_ bâtiment ?!

La colère était visible sur son visage et l'absence de réaction du vulcain le frustrait. Il reprit :

_Je suis ici parce que la bibliothèque est à côté mais elle ne possède pas de machine à café, alors je reste à côté pour y faire plusieurs allers-retours. Ça vous pose un problème ?

Il s'était rapproché de Spock dans le but de l'intimider et de le faire reculer, mais l'autre resta de marbre. Une minute s'écoula, puis deux, sans qu'aucun ne bouge ni ne parle. Jim s'impatientait et se rendait compte de la proximité entre Spock et lui. Ça ne semblait visiblement pas déranger le vulcain et ça l'énervait encore plus. Il abandonna et recula, sur les nerfs.

_Bon sang mais réagissez Spock ! Je sais que vous en êtes capable ! Ce que vous pouvez être frustrant !

Spock se contenta de pencher la tête légèrement sur le côté.

_Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas dormi ?

Le sang de Jim ne fit qu'un tour, il expulsa sa colère en criant presque :

_Allez-vous faire foutre si c'est pour me faire la morale !

Il se retourna pour saisir son manuel et se dirigea vers la porte, sans adresser le moindre regard à Spock.

_Je ne vous fais aucun reproche, mais le Docteur McCoy et moi-même pensons que-

Jim se retourna vivement à la mention du médecin.

_Vous continuez les magouilles dans mon dos ? Depuis combien de temps ça dure, ce manège entre Bones et vous ? Hein ? D'ailleurs, depuis quand vous arrivez à vous supporter ? Bientôt je vais apprendre quoi ? Que vous sortez ensemble ?!

Jim était allé dans l'excès sans penser sa dernière phrase. Mais en face, il vit le trouble dans le regard de Spock. Ça voulait dire quoi, ça ?! Non, impossible, il connaissait Bones et son attirance pour Christine. Impossible qu'il soit dans le vrai. Cette pensée le serra le cœur. Il délirait à penser des bêtises pareilles. Il était ridicule. Jim fit demi-tour et continua dans le couloir.

_Capitaine !

Il entendit les pas rapides de Spock. Légers, mais rapides. Foutu vulcain avec ses capacités accrues. Il sentit qu'on lui attrapait le bras pour le retourner.

_Je vous assure qu'il n'y a rien de cet ordre entre le Docteur McCoy et moi et que notre relation est strictement professionnelle.

Il le savait bien. Mais le fait que Spock se sente obligé de le justifier, c'était encore plus étrange. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Spock. Il ne le comprenait plus. Il se dégagea de sa prise, s'étonnant que Spock se soit permis de le toucher. Spock, et ses dons d'empathie par le toucher. Jim se sentit agressé. Il fixa son commandant en second, son regard aussi froid que son intonation :

_Ne me touchez pas. Laissez-moi tranquille.

Il retourna dans ses quartiers et cette fois-ci, Spock ne le suivit pas. Il composa rapidement le code pour entrer dans ses appartements et lança ses affaires qu'il tenait sur la table. Il commença à faire les cents pas, incapable de maîtriser le flot de sentiments qu'il ressentait. Colère, frustration, douleur, peine, angoisse, remords, dégoût. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête les images de Spock, de Khan, des gens qui étaient morts un an auparavant.

Saisi par la nausée, il se dirigea vers les toilettes pour rendre ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac, une bonne partie sous forme de café à moitié digéré. Son estomac se contracta plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne parvienne à les arrêter. Quand la crise fût passée, il se rinça la bouche plusieurs fois en profitant de l'eau pour se rincer le visage et essayer de se calmer. Lorsqu'il releva la tête pour voir son reflet dans le miroir, il eut pitié de lui-même.

Il avait changé. Il fixait ses propres yeux bleus, vides, soulignés de cernes qui ressortaient encore plus avec son teint pâle. Il était pitoyable. Jamais il ne s'était laissé sombrer de cette façon, jamais il n'avait autant baissé les bras. Ces messages qu'il n'avait cessé de recevoir ces derniers jours, encore et encore, avaient finis par avoir raison de ce qu'il lui restait de son estime.

Depuis quand il était devenu si irritable, si emprunt à la colère ? Où était passé le Jim jovial, impulsif, empreint d'humour pour en arriver au point d'être devenu agaçant ? Où était passé l'homme qui ressentait de la satisfaction chaque fois qu'il accomplissait quelque chose ? De toute évidence, il n'était plus là. Il en était arrivé à un point où même affronter son propre reflet l'angoissait. Il se dégoutait pour ce qu'il avait fait, pour ce qu'il était.

Jim se sentit sale. Il se déshabilla et passa sous la douche, frottant sa peau comme pour faire partir tous ses sentiments négatifs qu'il éprouvait. Il devait se ressaisir avant de finir par craquer et de foutre définitivement sa carrière et sa vie en l'air. Mais il ne réussirait pas à le faire en essayant d'oublier, ni en essayant de tout résoudre.

Il devait réfléchir de manière logique, objective, agissant dans un ordre de priorité certain. C'était clairement ce qui lui faisait défaut et c'est pour cette raison que Spock le secondait parfaitement bien. Jusque-là. Il soupira, se recentrant à nouveau. Il devait se remettre en selle. Il devait dormir. Ensuite, il règlerait son problème de harcèlement anonyme qui devenait de plus en plus pesant. Après ça, il verrait. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à la suite.

Ereinté, Jim décida que sa priorité dans l'immédiat était d'aller dormir. Cette pensée l'angoissait, autant que les cauchemars qu'il faisait, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Enfilant un simple caleçon après s'être séché, il se glissa dans son lit. La fatigue fit le reste : il s'endormit en quelques minutes.

* * *

Spock avait regardé Kirk partir sans bouger. Le Capitaine ne réagissait vraiment pas comme à son habitude. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà que Spock avait remarqué ses différences de comportement, mais là, ça devait de plus en plus difficile pour son supérieur de garder son calme. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère de s'emporter si facilement ni d'être si susceptible.

Le vulcain avait repéré les premiers signes de changement de comportement du Capitaine quelques semaines plus tôt. Il connaissait Jim, en le côtoyant tous les jours, en cherchant à l'analyser et en l'observant pour mieux anticiper ses directives. C'était l'un de ses rôles en tant qu'officier numéro 1. Veiller sur son Capitaine et le seconder.

Spock savait que les évènements liés à la traque de Khan l'avaient traumatisé. Il savait que tôt ou tard, Kirk flancherait et il s'était préparé à agir lorsque ça arriverait. Pour l'aider au mieux à faire face. Ça l'avait conduit à être fasciné par les agissements de Kirk, qu'il n'arrivait pas à prévoir malgré toutes les données qu'il avait accumulées sur lui. Il était toujours une inconnue aléatoire dans ses équations et parmi toutes les possibilités envisageables, le Capitaine arrivait à en trouver une autre. Spock ne pouvait que le tenir plus en respect.

Après sa rupture avec Nyota, Spock avait disposé de plus de temps libre qu'il pouvait accorder à ses recherches, ses lectures d'études et à Kirk. Les moments passés en sa compagnie avaient resserré leur lien et, au fil du temps, il avait été plus intrigué par l'aspect personnel de son capitaine, sur son passé qui restait un mystère pour lui. Il y avait encore de grandes zones d'ombre dans sa vie qui ne figuraient pas dans son dossier personnel. Chaque part de lui qu'il découvrait un peu plus ne faisait que le fasciner.

Le commander appréciait la compagnie de son capitaine, bien que tous les opposaient : leur cultures, leurs caractères, leur façon de penser et d'agir. Malgré leurs désaccords et leurs accrochages, ils avaient jusqu'ici toujours eu une bonne dynamique et ils ne restaient jamais en froid. Spock avait même pensé, au fil des mois, qu'il s'était leurré sur ses prédictions et que Kirk irait bien, qu'il s'était remis. Il s'était à nouveau trompé sur son cas.

Il avait remarqué que son sourire s'effaçait, que son attitude extravagante auprès de l'équipage s'atténuait, que le contact physique qu'il effectuait habituellement se faisait plus rare. Il s'isolait des autres personnes, préférant passer plus de temps seul dans ses quartiers ou à errer dans le vaisseau. Il accomplissait leurs missions avec brio, mais il semblait à Spock qu'il revenait de plus en plus lassé chaque fois qu'il remontait à bord. Pour une personne telle que lui, ce renfermement était alarmant. Spock comparait son Capitaine à une flamme qui s'éteignait.

Tout s'était confirmé quand les premiers signes d'un manque de sommeil étaient apparus chez le Capitaine. Le Docteur McCoy l'avait bien évidemment remarqué aussi et, par un rassemblement de circonstances, ils en étaient venus tous les deux à échanger au sujet de l'état de santé de Kirk. Pour le Docteur, il était clair que le Capitaine faisait un début de dépression. Si la situation ne s'arrangerait pas, les conséquences que cela auraient sur sa carrière au sein de Starfleet seraient catastrophiques. Starfleet représentait tout pour lui.

Spock pensa aux conséquences d'une telle perte si Jim venait à la vivre. Sa vie serait probablement détruite à ses yeux. Spock trouva l'idée impensable. Révoltante. Il ne voulait pas laisser Jim sombrer, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir encore une fois. Ça l'avait trop profondément atteint.

Il avait sollicité l'aide du Docteur McCoy pour l'aider à prendre soin de lui, mais après cette discussion, Spock avait bien conscience que tout ce qu'il avait fait avait eu l'effet totalement inverse. Il s'y était encore mal pris pour comprendre les nuances des émotions humaines et face au Capitaine encore plus imprévisible, il avait empiré la situation.

Il baissa la tête sur sa main, s'arrêtant dans son activité au laboratoire. Quelques jours avant, il avait touché Jim volontairement pour l'arrêter dans un couloir alors qu'ils s'étaient rentrés dedans. Malgré ses défenses, les émotions chez son Capitaine furent si fortes que Spock les avaient captées. Ce qu'il avait ressenti l'avait alerté. Et là, à leur dernière dispute…

Il l'avait rejeté. Jim Kirk, si familier dans les contacts physiques, avait rejeté le sien. Et il était blessé par son geste. Spock n'en avait nullement eut l'intention, il n'avait pas non plus voulu ressentir ses émotions. Il savait respecter l'intimité de ses pairs. Mais les émotions chez son Capitaine étaient si fortes… Malgré ça, elles n'auraient jamais dû percer ses défenses mentales. Toute cette dernière discussion n'avait fait qu'envenimer les choses. Kirk n'allait pas se calmer si facilement.

Spock se leva et quitta le laboratoire, laissant en plan son étude sur la composition gazeuse de la nébuleuse qu'ils traversaient. Il se dirigea sur le pont médical et trouva le Docteur McCoy penché sur une console en train de rédiger ses rapports. L'infirmerie semblait vide.

_Docteur McCoy.

Le concerné leva la tête de sa console en fronçant les sourcils.

_Spock. Vous avez un problème ?

Spock alla droit au but.

_Exact. Je requiers votre aide. C'est au sujet de Jim.

Le médecin lâcha un long soupir.

_Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore dit ?

Spock bascula légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

_Je n'ai fait qu'exposer des faits, mais ça l'a visiblement blessé.

McCoy se passa une main sur le visage.

_Oh non mais ce n'est pas possible… Quand il est sur les nerfs vous êtes le premier à réussir à l'énerver ! Vous êtes l'étincelle qui met le feu aux poudres et maintenant, il est en feu ! J'suis docteur, pas pompier !

Spock se retint de corriger le docteur dans ses propos. Le médecin se leva.

_Il ne voudra jamais que je lui parle, je vais me faire jeter comme si j'avais la peste plasmique ! Mais je vais tenter le coup. Je vous tiendrais au courant. Rah franchement, vous n'en loupez vraiment pas une !

Le médecin passa devant lui pour se diriger vers la sortie.

_Docteur. (Il s'arrêta). Dites-lui que je ne voulais pas le blesser. S'il vous plait.

McCoy hocha la tête puis quitta la pièce. Même si McCoy allait probablement redresser la situation, Spock ne ressentit aucune satisfaction. Il étira ses doigts pour décontracter ses muscles et retourna travailler.

* * *

Le Docteur McCoy avait échoué. Le Capitaine ne lui avait pas ouvert la porte de ses quartiers et il avait préféré ne pas insister plus longtemps. Spock réfléchissait sur une solution pour rectifier ses erreurs. Il dîna avec Nyota et Sulu mais ne participa pas à leur conversation, ses pensées tournant autour de James T. Kirk. Il ressassait sans cesse leur dernière conversation, cherchant de nouveaux propos qu'il pourrait faire pour ne pas vexer Jim à nouveau.

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le déranger dans ces propos ? Spock n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Avait-il tout simplement dit quelque chose qu'il n'était pas prêt à entendre ? De son comportement défensif Spock concluait qu'il avait agressé Jim d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le contact physique. Jim avait-il eu peur qu'il utilise ses capacités d'empathie sur lui ?

Si c'était ça, il devait clarifier les choses. Il devait en parler à Jim avant que leur relation ne se désagrège et que ça ne se répercute sur l'équipage. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il retourne étudier les particules composant la nébuleuse ni quoique ce soit d'autre concernant la dernière planète qu'ils avaient visité. Spock repensa alors à cette mission, où le Capitaine s'était retrouvé seul alors qu'il était retourné à bord de l'Enterprise avec leur équipe. Il aurait peut-être au moins pu lui éviter d'être blessé.

Ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'à la porte des quartiers de Kirk. Ils ne s'étaient plus vus de toute la journée et il n'était pas certain qu'il soit présent. Mais il tenta néanmoins sa chance en signalant sa présence en sonnant à l'intercom. Il sonna une première fois et attendit. Il sonna une deuxième fois après deux minutes. Si Kirk était présent, soit il ne voulait parler à personne, soit il était étonnamment long à répondre. Et si c'était une urgence, Kirk se devait de rester joignable. Il sonna une troisième fois. L'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvrit sur Kirk, torse-nu, le visage encore ensommeillé qui se couvrait une oreille.

_J'avais entendu les deux autres fois, grogna-t-il.

Kirk leva les yeux sur Spock.

_Un problème, Commander ?

Spock fut troublé le temps de quelques secondes. Il ne pensait pas que le Capitaine serait capable d'ouvrir sans passer un vêtement supplémentaire. Il releva les yeux pour regarder le blond.

_Je voulais m'entretenir avec vous, au sujet de notre discussion plus tôt ce matin, mais il semble évident que je vous dérange.

Kirk sembla considérer la situation. Ça lui prit plus de temps qu'à l'habitude. Il se dégagea de l'encadrement de la porte.

_Non, entrez. Maintenant que je suis réveillé…

Spock était surpris par cet état de fait. Il entra dans les quartiers alors que Kirk disparaissait dans sa chambre pour passer un t-shirt noir.

_Je vous écoute.

Kirk s'installa à la table où ils avaient tous les deux pour habitude de jouer aux échecs. Spock prit sa place habituelle.

_Je voulais vous présenter des excuses. Je vous ai visiblement blessé et je vous assure que ce n'était pas dans mes intentions, bien au contraire.

Le blond continuait de le scruter de son regard bleu. Spock continua.

_Vous aviez raison. Je me soucie de votre état et c'est ce qui a conduit à mes actes.

Kirk haussa un sourcil. Il se pencha plus en avant.

_J'ai le droit à vos excuses et vous me donnez raison en moins de deux minutes ? Je dois effectivement beaucoup vous inquiéter.

Spock entendait clairement le changement d'intonation dans la voix de Jim. Il l'apparentait à de l'amertume. Il fit un bref hochement de tête.

_Oui. Je suis sincère, Jim. Je ne peux pas vous regarder sombrer sans agir.

Spock vit Jim serrer la mâchoire avant de détourner le regard. D'après ces simples observations, Spock pouvait facilement deviner qu'il avait touché une corde sensible pour Jim. Il reprit.

_Je veux vous aider. Vous êtes mon capitaine, mais aussi mon ami.

Jim sourit en tournant un instant le regard vers lui. Juste un instant, mais le sourire forcé resta sur son visage.

_Je ne suis plus vraiment Capitaine actuellement alors… Mais je suis touché, Spock. Merci.

Le Vulcain nota la réponse dans un coin de sa tête.

_Si vous avez besoin d'en discuter, sachez que je serais toujours disposé à vous écouter.

Jim le regarda dans les yeux. Le bleu de son regard était très vif.

_Je sais. J'y penserais.

Spock regarda attentivement Jim. Ces traits étaient encore marqués par la fatigue. La petite ride qu'il avait entre ses sourcils, une qui n'apparaissait que lorsque Jim était anxieux, était toujours présente. Elle ne le quittait pas depuis des jours, même lorsqu'il travaillait. Spock l'avait remarqué ce matin en l'observant. Ça, en plus de sa posture contractée, son regard se faisant de plus en plus fuyant dans les couloirs et les sourires forcés qui mobilisaient plus de muscles que nécessaire.

_Je vous dois également des excuses, Spock. Pour mon écart de comportement.

Spock haussa un sourcil. Pour lui, il n'y avait nullement besoin qu'il s'excuse.

_Vous ne me devez rien.

Jim sourit. Cette fois, c'était sincère.

_Je vous dois ces excuses, Spock. Je n'aurais jamais dû agir de cette façon ni élever la voix sur vous.

Spock choisit d'accepter les excuses par un hochement de tête. Jim l'accepterait mieux de cette façon. Ce dernier se gratta l'arrière du crâne, hésitant.

_Si… vous n'avez rien de prévu dans la soirée, j'allais prendre un truc à manger rapidement au mess… Si vous voulez…

Jim hésitait à aller au bout de sa demande. Une demande assez simple que Spock pouvait facilement anticiper. Il le rejoignit à mi-chemin.

_Nous pourrions faire une partie d'échecs pendant que vous mangerez.

Jim lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Quand il était gêné, Spock avait remarqué qu'il était beaucoup plus hésitant dans ses manœuvres. Il se leva en premier. Jim le suivit dehors. Cette fois, Spock éprouvait de la satisfaction : la situation s'était dénouée plus facilement que ce qu'il avait estimé.

* * *

Jim était décalé dans le temps. Il avait passé la journée de la veille à dormir, sa soirée en compagnie de Spock et il avait travaillé le reste de la nuit et le lendemain. Il repensait encore à la visite de Spock. Il avait toujours apprécié sa compagnie et, sa présence lui avait vraiment remonté le moral. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ses excuses et il avait encore du mal à intégrer ce que Spock lui avait dit. Il avait été sincèrement touché par la manœuvre de Spock.

Le vulcain avait été véritablement compréhensif et plus touché par son état que ce que Jim aurait cru. Ça lui avait fait chaud au cœur, d'en faire le constat. Spock lui avait donné quelques conseils, au cours de leur partie d'échecs et il lui avait aussi un peu remonté les bretelles. Mais peut-être qu'il en avait eu besoin. Spock avait eu raison de lui dire de s'ouvrir un peu plus. Il avait conscience de ce que ça pouvait lui apporter. Mais il avait encore du mal à s'ouvrir sur certaines choses. En particulier sur ses craintes.

Il soupira. Il était fatigué, c'était la fin de l'après-midi. Il repoussait comme à chaque fois le moment où il devrait fermer les yeux pour dormir. Il ne supportait plus les cauchemars qu'il faisait, les souvenirs qui refaisaient surface. Il ne pouvait plus voir tout ça. Peut-être que s'il prenait quelque chose pour le sommeil… Il ferma les yeux, entendant déjà la voix de Bones dans sa tête. Il allait lui faire la morale encore une fois. Tant pis, ce serait le prix à payer.

Il se rendit à l'infirmerie, où il se doutait que Bones serait encore en train de travailler. Quand il entra, il était en train d'examiner une enseigne des communications. Jim attendit sur le côté, constatant que l'infirmière Chapel n'était pas là.

_Bon, c'est visiblement un petit manque de fer, sans être alarmant. Prenez ces cachets deux fois par jour pendant trois semaines et d'ici-là je referais un check-up, d'accord ? Si vous sentez d'autres symptômes, du mal à respirer, un manque d'endurance, de l'épuisement, revenez me voir.

L'enseigne hocha la tête en souriant.

_Merci Docteur.

L'enseigne les salua tous les deux et repartit. McCoy se tourna vers Jim et posa les poings sur ses hanches.

_Votre épuisement à vous, mon cher, n'est pas dû à un manque de fer !

Jim leva les yeux face au sarcasme de son ami. Il prit place sur le lit où se trouvait l'enseigne.

_Ok, ok. Je venais justement pour ça. Je… j'aurais besoin d'un truc pour…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il n'aimait pas faire des demandes qui révélaient ses faiblesses. Bones leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers son bureau, où il attrapa une boîte de cachets posée dessus. Il revint vers lui en lui agitant la boite sous le nez.

_Au cas où tu aurais du mal à dormir ? J'attendais ta demande depuis un moment ! Tu veux parler de tes cauchemars ?

Jim était stupéfait.

_Comment tu sais qu-

_Jim, j'ai été ton coloc pendant tout l'internat de Starfleet. J'ai subi tes gueules de bois, ton égo surdimensionné, la pléthore de conquêtes que tu ramenais et j'étais là pour l'un des pires moments de ta vie.

Jim fit une grimace. Le moment auquel faisait allusion Bones l'avait profondément atteint et il était passé par les pires phases. Il en avait fait de nombreux cauchemars aussi et la période n'avait pas été facile pour Bones non plus. Jim soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains.

_Je suis carrément un boulet.

Bones lui tapota l'épaule.

_C'est clair. Mais t'es un boulet Capitaine, maintenant. Remets-toi vite en selle, Jim.

Len n'avait jamais été très fort en termes de réconfort, mais c'était parfait pour Jim. Il lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant alors que Bones était retourné à son bureau. Il sortit de son tiroir deux verres et une bouteille de ce qui ressemblait à du scotch. Il revint avec les verres remplis et lui en tendit un.

_Merci, Len.

Il afficha un rictus alors que Bones s'emportait :

_Rah arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ! La dernière fois que j'ai entendu ce surnom-

_-C'était dans la bouche de ton ex-femme, je sais !

Jim éclata de rire alors que Bones lui lançait un regard noir. Ils trinquèrent et Bones grommela en buvant une gorgée. Le blond apprécia la chaleur qui se déversait dans sa gorge. Avec ce petit verre et les médicaments que Bones lui donnait, il allait dormir comme un bébé. Cette pensée fit tilt dans son esprit.

_Dis-moi, je ne risque rien en prenant de l'alcool et des médicaments sur un intervalle court ?

Bones le regarda un instant, semblant réellement réfléchir.

_Mais non !finit-il par dire sur un ton léger.

Jim le regarda en plissant les yeux.

_Tu me fais peur parfois comme médecin.

La réponse de Bones se fit tranchante.

_Et toi tu me fais peur en tant que Capitaine. Et pas que « parfois » !

Jim sourit à nouveau, sachant que les piques de Bones n'étaient jamais faites pour blesser. En temps normal, il aurait peut-être ri. Cette fois, il avait plus de mal. Len s'assit à côté de lui.

_Tu ne veux vraiment pas en parler, Jim ?demanda ce dernier sur un ton plus doux.

Le concerné regarda le fond de son verre.

_Pas maintenant. J'ai… encore du mal à remonter la pente.

Il y eut un temps de silence avant que Bones ne reprenne la parole.

_Tu sais Jim, demander de l'aide ne fera jamais de toi quelqu'un de faible. Au contraire, ce sera une force supplémentaire pour t'aider. Il faut parfois savoir accepter l'aide qu'on reçoit.

Jim hocha la tête. Bones avait raison.

_Je sais Len, merci.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence, durant lequel ils sirotèrent tous les deux leur verre. Encore une fois, le docteur brisa le silence.

_Tu sais, si ça a un rapport avec Khan, tu pourrais essayer d'en parler à Spock. Oui, je sais, c'est bizarre que je dise ça, mais il a l'air de s'inquiéter pour toi et il était clairement plus au premier plan que moi ! Enfin, je pense que ça pourrait t'aider. Contrairement à ce qu'il dit, ce foutu sang-vert a quand même des sentiments.

Jim tourna la tête vers Bones. Ils avaient tous été marqués par les évènements, chacun d'une manière différente. Ils n'en avaient pas vraiment reparlé depuis. Spock n'avait d'ailleurs jamais parlé de son ressenti. Jim savait qu'il y en avait eu un. Il s'en souvenait, il l'avait vu. Il y avait aussi eu quelque chose dans le rapport de Nyota qui cachait certains détails sur l'arrestation de Khan, et l'absence habituelle de détails de la part de Spock dans le sien était notable.

_Spock est venu me voir, hier soir, pour s'excuser.

Bones haussa un sourcil.

_Oh, vraiment ?! Après t'avoir fait pété les plombs, ça me parait juste !

Jim lui lança un regard qui se voulait mauvais, mais qui était loin de l'être.

_J'étais aussi énervé contre toi ! Vous avez comploté pour me démettre de mes fonctions !

Bones le pointa avec son index comme un adulte faisant des remontrances à un gamin.

_Et à raison ! Maintenant j'espère que tu vas profiter de ton temps pour te remettre sur pieds et non pas pour te tuer à nouveau à la tâche en faisant autre chose ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu fiches aux ponts inférieurs, mais sache que j'ai des espions partout qui te surveillent !

Jim ne crut pas Bones une seule seconde.

_Christine m'a vu dans les couloirs ?

Bones croisa les bras en faisant la moue.

_Très tôt ce matin, quand elle a pris le 1er quart. Tu étais debout depuis longtemps selon elle.

Jim avoua sa faute.

_Je suis décalé, je fais pas mal de nuits blanches. Je vais essayer de me rattraper avec ton truc.

Il agita le flacon de comprimés.

_Ce ne sont pas des somnifères, Jim. Comme je dois faire attention à toutes tes allergies, ces cachets ont seulement un effet relaxant. Donc pour régler définitivement tes problèmes d'insomnies, tu devras faire un maximum ici.

Il appuya son doigt sur la poitrine de Jim.

_Compris, Docteur.

Bones hocha la tête.

_Sincèrement Jim, je n'ai pas envie de te revoir dans un tel état. Ressaisis-toi.

Jim se leva, reposant son verre derrière lui. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bones.

_Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas sombrer aussi bas.

McCoy n'était pas convaincu.

_Tu as dit ça aussi, et tu avais le cœur tellement brisé que tu étais la plus vieille loque du monde.

Jim afficha un sourire. Pour paraître plus détendu alors que le sujet le blessait encore même après plusieurs années.

_Aucun risque que tout ce qui s'est passé se reproduise ici. Et puis, pour ça, il faudrait que je me trouve quelqu'un et comme je suis capitaine, je suis débarrassé !

Bones restait néanmoins inquiet. Jim enchaina, prenant un air mesquin :

_D'ailleurs toi… où ça en est avec Christine ?

Cette fois-ci Bones se leva.

_Bon j'en connais un qui va aller dormir !

Jim riait encore à gorge déployée lorsqu'il fut mis dehors.

**Author's Note:**

> PS : j'ai des difficultés pour faire une mise en page correcte, désolée ^^'


End file.
